narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuto Uzumaki
is a shinobi from Konohagakure who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan. he was an orphan who never knew his real parent and he was adopted Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage making him Naruto and Mitsuha Uzumaki's Adoptive Older Brother Background Kazuto was Born into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Kazuto has no memory of his real parents and was found by Minato when he was just three-year-old Minato soon took him in and later adopted him as a Son He was later present to witness Minato's reign as Fourth Hokage and was curious about the Hokage Title which Minato explained to him that the Hokage is to be able to care for the village and also gaining utmost acknowledgment from them Personality Kazuto is a reliable and serious character whose cold exterior masks his gentler self. Despite his stern demeanor, it is shown that he easily loses his cool especially Itachi who he considers as his rival whenever he does better than him and expresses outrage toward Naruto's Outburst though He never really admits it, Kazuto also apparently hates losing and shown to be quite impulsive, much like his younger brother, as he too would make hasty decisions. Kazuto is a extremely caring person caring both Naruto and Mitsuha Kazuto also has an aggressive side, which he usually demonstrates when dealing with enemies. He never gives up and always tries to get stronger in order to protect what is dear to him such as Naruto and Mitsuha. However, Kazuto was much more intelligent, polite and address people with Proper Houronfic is more shrewd and perspective than his Brother and is all way well prepared when facing an enemy and has the demeanor and wisdom of a man far older than himself, an understanding of the world around him and the balance of power within it. Though not related to Naruto by Blood he and Naruto share similar personality trait Both are of unwavering loyalty to Konoha and their loved ones friends and family and that devotion inspires all those around them. Appearance Kazuto is tall young man with Spikey Red Hair which it common to the Uzumaki Clan wears Konoha's standard infantry clothing a flak jacket, dark blue pants, Abilities Kazuto was a ninja of prodigious talent, consistently showing prowess well-beyond his years and rising rapidly through the ninja ranks. He was highly proficient in all three main ninja skill sets and gained praise from allies and foes alike such as Jiraiya Kakashi and Itachi acknowledge his skills other shinobi from the other five great nation also noted him a strong Shinobi such as Fourth Raikage Chakra and Physical Prowess As part of the Uzumaki clan, Kazuto's chakra was naturally resilient. His actual chakra reserves were unusually vast, enough that he could perform various, chakra-taxing techniques all on the same day. Ninjutsu Kazuto has learned and mastered many forms of Ninjutsu and was taught by Jiraiya how to summon toads and was one of the few people to earn the respect and full cooperation of Gamabunta.He demonstrated skill with barrier ninjutsu and could use the Shadow Clone Technique. Kazuto was proficient in the nature transformations of Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Lightning along with Yin and Yang Release. Nature Transformation Kazuto possessed two Kekkei Genkai the first was Magnet Release combine with Wind and Earth Chakra which allowed him to convert his chakra into strong magnetic forces, enabling him to manipulate magnetic objects.Kazuto manipulate iron sand and around him second was the Lava Release allowing him to simultaneously use fire and earth-based chakra to create a torrent of lava that can melt almost anything Intelligence Kazuto is extremely Intelligence he is acutely aware of his own and others' limitations, allowing him to avoid surprise and unnecessary risk. Part I Prologue — Land of Waves Chūnin Exams Konoha Crush Search for Tsunade Land of Tea Escort Mission Sasuke Recovery Mission Original Anime Arcs Interlude Gutsy Master and Student: The Training In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission Three-Tails' Appearance Itachi Pursuit Mission Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant Fated Battle Between Brothers Six-Tails Unleashed Pain's Assault Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit Power Paradise Life on a Boat Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Legacy Obito Uchiha uses Kazuto as an example of the type of countless death that will keep occurring if Naruto and the Allied Shinobi Forces continue fighting. Rather than mourn Kazuto by surrendering, they celebrate his sacrifice with a counterattack in his memory knowing that He sacafice himself so that He will end the War and put a stop to Obito: Naruto gives version 1 cloaks to the entire Allied Forces and they manoeuvre into a bird-shaped formation, together breaking out of a prison created by the Ten-Tails and subsequently releasing it from Obito and Madara Uchiha's control. After the War was won Kazuto's body is taken back to Konoha and he is buried alongside the many other casualties. his death left many in Konoha heartbroken and Both Naruto and Mitsuha were deeply affected by his Death Though he is gone, he remains in the thoughts of Naruto Mitsuha and other in Konoha at Naruto and Hinata's wedding, Mitsuha gave Naruto a picture frame of Kazuto as a Wedding Present Both Naruto and Mitsuha visit his grave regularly Category:Konohagakure